Papa To Kiss In The Dark (XiuHan)
by Maidenren
Summary: Hidup bersama dengan seorang ayah yang telah merawatnya sejak kecil membuat hidup Minseok seakan tidak bisa berpisah darinya... EXO FanFiction. XiuHan,, always Xiumin is Uke! Pedo!Luhan,, Young!Minseok... The last chapter Is Up
1. Chapter 1

Papa To Kiss In The Dark (Luhan x Minseok)

Genre: YAOI, Romance, Life School (little)

Other cast: - Kim Seok Jin (Jin BTS)

-Choi Seunghyun (T.O.P Big Bang)

-Jung Jinyoung (Jinyoung B1A4)

-Park Chanyeol

-Choi Sohee (Ahn Sohee)

Warning: Pedo!Luhan-Young!Minseok

Rated: T+

Note: untuk tanda petik (-) dan (') itu flashback kecil sama pov Minseok yahh ^^

Terinspirasi dari sebuah anime YAOI jepang dengan judul dan cerita yang sama :D

* * *

.

.

.

Terik matahari menyinari halaman rumah itu, memberikan kehangatan, suara burung berkicau riang dipohon. Masuk dirumah besar itu langsung disambut oleh detak jam dinding yang terletak diruang tengah rumah itu.

Tusss tusss tusss

"Akkhh, aku terlambat. Aku tidak mau hari pertama sekolahku terlambat" sesosok pemuda yang berumur sekitar 15 tahun tengah berlari keluar dapur, tidak lupa dirinya mematikan kompor yang tadi digunakan untuk memasak air diteko. Pemuda itu berlari lagi namun ia kembali lagi karena dirinya melupakan jas sekolahnya yang tersampir dikursi makan.

Kakinya berlari kesebuah kamar.

"Luhan" teriak pemuda itu saat membuka pintu kamar. Dan apa dilihatnya? Pemuda itu hampir terjatuh saat melihat seseorang didepannya.

"Dia masih tidur, akhh Luhan, bangun. Kau berjanji untuk tidak terlambat kesekolah" pemuda itu membuka tirai jendela dikamar Luhan.

"Akhh kau menyebalkan"

"Nghhh, anak mana yang berani menganggu tidurku? Hmm" suara berat dan serak keluar dari sang pemilik yang sedang tertidur dikasur king size miliknya. Pemuda itu berbalik.

"Tentu saja aku siapa lagi, Luhan. Kau sudah berjanji tidak akan terlambat untuk datang keupacara penerimaan siswa baru, cepat bangun" pemuda imut itu menggerak-gerak kan tubuh Luhan yang masih setia dengan kasurnya.

SRET GREP

Pemuda imut tadi terkejut saat Luhan menggenggam tangannya dan bangun.

"Kemarilah, kita lanjutkan tidur kita" Luhan menatap pemuda imut tadi intens sambil matanya berkedip kearah pemuda imut itu. Pemuda imut itu tampak memerah dan memalingkan wajahnya.

"K-kau kenapa tidur naked seperti ini?" pemuda imut itu langsung ditarik Luhan menghadapnya.

"Tenang saja aku sudah menggunakan pelindung"

Seketika pemuda imut itu membayangkan apa yang Luhan ucapkan tadi.

'Matilah Kau Minseok'

"Selamat pagi anak tercintaku, Xi Minseok" setelahnya Luhan mencium dan menidurkan paksa Minseok-pemuda imut- tadi dikasurnya.

"Akhh, tidak Luhan, nghh. Bukan kah kita ini ayah dan anak?" hanya suara lenguhan yang terdengar dan suara detak jam yang berbunyi nyaring menandakan bahwa jam menunjukan pukul 08.000 AM.

.

.

.

#SEOUL HIGH SCHOOL#

DRAP DRAP DRAP

Minseok berlari menyusuri pinggiran jalan, dirinya berlari kencang demi ingin segera sampai disekolah barunya.

"Aku terlambat, aku terlambat" Minseok berlari kearah pintu gerbang sekolah barunya. Apa yang dilihatnya? Pintu gerbang itu sudah tertutup dan terkunci. Minseok terduduk sebentar, namun dirinya ingat jika sekolah ini tidak hanya memiliki satu gerbang masuk. Lalu Minseok bangun dan berlari mengelilingi sekolah ini.

" Ini buruk. Apa yang kulakukan? Aku terlambat dihari pertamaku sekolah" Minseok terus bergumam tidak jelas sambil berlari.

"Ini semua salah Luhan, jika saja dia tidak melakukan 'itu'"

-Minseok terengah saat lidah Luhan tengah menyusuri pahanya, menghisapnya lembut-

"Aktor mesum itu, baiklah. Dia bukan aktor AV. Dia hanya seorang aktor Hollywood yang terkenal dikalangan wanita. Dia sudah banyak membintangi banyak film"

-tangan mungil Minseok menarik selimut yang ditidurinya,, ahhhh Luhan menghisap lembut junior Minseok-

-ketika aku melakukan ini padamu, dan lagi-

-ahh stop-

-Luhan terus menghisap junior itu hingga Minseok mendesah tertahan dengan tangannya yang masih menarik kuat selimut itu-

"Akhhh Aku harus segera masuk"

Dan tidak seberapa lama Minseok menemukan pintu gerbang yang masih terbuka.

"Ketemu" Minseok mengangkat tangannya dan backsound kemenangan dan tepuk tangan pun menjadi teman kebahagian Minseok. Minseok pun langsung masuk dan kakinya terhenti saat melihat sebuah mobil hitam yang terparkir diparkiran sekolah ini.

"Mobil Luhan? Tidak mungkin saat aku pergi dia masih tidur dikamarnya" tanpa pikir panjang Minseok berlari lagi menuju ruang kelas barunya.

"Ini buruk, pintunya tidak bisa dibuka" Minseok menggerutu lalu dirinya berlari lagi kearah samping namun nihil pintu juga ditutup. Wajah Minseok sudah basah dengan keringat dan jangan lupakan wajahnya yang sangat menyedihkan.

Minseok bersandar pada pintu yang terkunci tadi, dirinya merasa lelah, namun tidak seberapa lama pintu itu terbuka Minseok terjatuh dilantai, dan nampaklah sesosok pemuda tinggi yang sedang membawa buku absen.

"Ehh? Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Pemuda itu menatap sebentar Minseok

"Bukankah kau siswa baru disini?" lanjutnya lagi sambil terkejut saat melihat Minseok yang terlentang mengenaskan dibawahnya. Minseok juga terkejut dan dirinya tidak sengaja melihat lambang yang memperlihatkan lambang sekolah dan tingkat kelas disisi kerah kanan dan kiri seragam pemuda itu.

'Dia senior'

Minseok segera bangun dan menatap pemuda tinggi yang ada dihadapannya.

"A-a itu aku tersesat dan-"

"Akhh, benar kau siswa baru?" tanya sipemuda itu lalu maju beberapa langkah menghadap Minseok

"Benar" jawab Minseok

"Tidak hanya tersesat, aku juga tidak bisa menemukan dimana letak kelas baruku" sambung Minseok dengan aura-aura setan yang mengelilinginya.

'Sedikit berbohong tidak apa-apa kan?' seringai Minseok muncul namun tidak disadari oleh pemuda yang ada didepannya. Pemuda itu hanya menatap khawatir dan sedih kearah Minseok.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Siapa nama mu?" pemuda itu tersenyum sambil membuka buku absen untuk siswa-siswa baru yang masuk disekolah khusus laki-laki ini.

"Na-" Minseok sedikit tersenyum jahil.

"Nama saya Xi"

"Xi" tangan pemuda itu menyusuri nama-nama siswa yang disebutkan oleh Minseok tadi.

"Nama saya, Xi Minseok" sesaat mata sipit pemuda yang sedang mencari nama Minseok tadi sedikit terbuka.

"Ehh?"

"Minseok, Min yang daimbil dari hangul Minsun yang artinya jujur dan Seok yang diambil dari hangul Zenseok yang artinya malaikat. Minseok imnida" Minseok tersenyum dan pemuda tadi tercengang sebentar namun sadar dan tersenyum melihat Minseok.

"Nama yang indah" Minseok terkejut mendengar ucapan pemuda itu.

Minseok memperhatikan pemuda yang ada didepannya, badannya yang tinggi, terlihat sempurna. Minseok tidak menyangka jika pemuda yang ada didepannya ini merasa aneh dengan namanya. Minseok masih tersenyum menatap pemuda itu. Minseok melihat sebuah lambang putih yang terikat dipunggung tangan sebelah kirinya.

"Ketua osis?"

"Ya, itu benar. Namaku Choi Seunghyun. Aku senior disini, senang bertemu dengan mu Minseok-ah" sahut pemuda yang bernama lengkap Choi Seunghyun tadi.

'Pemuda ini..' Minseok tercengang melihat senior nya ini.

"Kelasmu ada dikelas 1-3" Minseok mengangguk dan segera berlari keruang kelasnya.

"Cepatlah masuk, semua guru masih berkumpul diruang guru, jadi kau bisa dengan mudah masuk kekelas"

"Baiklah"

"Minseok-ah, terima kasih. Kau membuat sekolah ini terasa menarik"

Minseok berbalik, dan tersenyum.

Seunghyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, melihat tingkah lucu Minseok, lalu dengan jahil Seunghyun mengerlingkan matanya kearah Minseok.

"Aku akan mengisi semua formulir mu, jadi kau masuklah"

"Akhh terima kasih"

.

.

.

Minseok berlari kearah ruang kelasnya.

'Kelas 1-3'

Minseok menengok kedalam kelas, masih ramai. Minseok masih bersyukur guru-guru masih belum masuk. Minseok hendak mengendap-endap masuk, namun...

"Yakk, Minseokkie sebelah sini" sebuah tangan melambai kearah Minseok. Minseok menoleh.

"Jin"

Minseok menatap sosok Jin yang ada dihadapnnya.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan kursi untukmu"

Jin merupakan teman Minseok sejak kecil, sipemuda berambut merah ini juga masuk di Seoul High School bersama Minseok.

"Ayolah, kesini" ucap Jin.

Seseorang tengah membenarkan senar gitar miliknya. Bersenandung dan menghentak-hentak kecil kakinya dilantai.

"Kau juga dikelas ini?" Minseok bertanya pada Jin.

"Tentu saja"

"Lalu bagaimana kau tahu aku juga dikelas ini?"

"Aku melihat didaftar siswa baru dikelas ini, hehe" Jin menyengir kearah Minseok. Minseok juga membalas nyengiran(?) Jin. Jin segera merubah mimik wajahnya sedih saat melihat Minseok yang tersenyum, Jin bangun dan mendekat kearah Minseok.

"Kau kemana saat upacara penerimaan siswa baru tadi?" Jin bergerak maju kearah Minseok. Minseok juga bergerak mundur saat Jin maju.

"A-aku"

"Kau bodoh" tangan Jin tergerak keatas dan mendorong-dorong kening Minseok.

"Aku khawatir padamu" raut khawatir Jin terlihat jelas saat Minseok melihatnya.

"Ehehe kenapa?" Minseok terkejut saat Jin memegang dagunya dan mengangkatnya sedikit keatas menatap wajah Jin.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Jin terus maju dan mengunci pergerakan Minseok kedinding kelas mereka.

"A- aku hanya-"

"Apakah kau sedang berkelahi dengan Papamu tadi pagi dan menyebabkan mu terlambat datang diupacara penerimaan siswa baru?" Minseok tersentak mendengar ucapan Jin dan bayangan-bayangan yang dilakukannya bersama ayahnya-Luhan- tadi pagi bermain dikepalanya. Minseok memerah lalu menggelengkan kepalanya dan memegang bahu Jin yang mendekat kearahnya.

"Hentikan"

Jrenggggg (suaranya ga keren amat -_- )

Jin dan Minseok menoleh kebelakang, keasal suara yang dihasilkan oleh seseorang. Menampakkan seorang pemuda yang cukup tinggi dengan rambut ungu yang menghias dikepalanya.

"Jinyoung" Jin maupun Minseok terkejut saat melihat Jinyoung yang merupakan teman mereka juga saat masih kecil.

"Kita sudah terpisah saat SD dan kau sekarang juga masuk disekolah ini?" Jin bertanya pada Jinyoung.

"Tentu saja, kita bertemu lagi disini" Jinyoung berjalan mendekati Jin dan Minseok.

"Bukankah kau ada ditelevisi, disebuah acara beberapa hari yang lalu? Mereka mengatakan jika kau sudah debut dengan menggunakan konsep indie" Jin kembali bertanya pada Jinyoung.

"Kau sudah melihatnya?" Jinyoung bukannya menjawab malah balik bertanya pada Jin.

"Akhh, jadi benar itu kau"

"Impian mu dari kecil sudah tercapai Jinyoung-ah" Minseok tersenyum kearah Jinyoung dan dibalas oleh Jinyoung.

.

.

.

#Flashback on#

Senja sore terpancar disetiap sudut kota, disana disebuah sekolah ada 3 orang anak kecil sedang bermain disebuah bangunan besi yang dimana sisi-sisi bangunan besi itu ada ruang menembus dari besi satu kebesi lainnya, bisa bergelantungan dibesi itu atau mengayun-ayunan badan disana. Ketiga anak itu memanjat besi-besi itu hingga mencapai ujung bangunan besi yang tidak terlalu tinggi.

"Ketika aku besar, aku ingin menjadi seorang pemusik" ucap anak kecil berambut ungu.

"Aku ingin menjadi pemain sepak bola" ujar anak kecil berambut merah.

Kedua anak kecil itu menoleh kearah Minseok yang dari tadi hanya diam.

"A- aku, a-"

"Minseokkie" Minseok menoleh kebawah dan dilihatnya Luhan-ayahnya- tengah menengadah dan membuka tangannya keatas, menyuruh Minseok melompat turun kearahnya. Minseok tersenyum lalu..

"Aku ingin jadi pendamping hidup Papa" Minseok meloncat kebawah, kepelukan Luhan.

Dan bayangan Minseok yang mengenakan gaun pengantin bersama ayahnya adalah impian Minseok diwaktu kecil.

#Flashback off#

"Aku bergabung dalam klub sepak bola dan dia masih tergila-gila dengan Papanya" Jin menunjuk kebelakang kearah Minseok yang ada dibelakangnya.

Mimik Minseok berubah was-was, sirine tanda 'danger' pun mengelilinginnya, ini tidak benar, apakah Jin tahu hubungannya dan ayahnya? Ohh tidak Xi Minseok. Minseok merubah wajahnya masam, tidak Jin tidak tahu masalah ini. Minseok menggoyang-goyangkan badannya frustasi.

Tapi tunggu sebentar,

'Papa, Saranghae' Minseok berucap pada ayahnya, dua anak kecil hanya menatap bingung kearah Minseok dan ayahnya.

Ketika Minseok kecil dirinya masih tidak mengerti...

'Ceppehh, ceppehh, ceppehh' suara imut Minseok yang bermain dengan bebek kuningnya bersama Papanya dibak mandi.

...bahwa melakukan hal itu bersama Papamu adalah tidak normal...

Mata Minseok putih dan berkunang-kunang mengingat hal masa kecilnya yang dilakukannya bersama Papanya.

...saat kau tidur bersama Papamu dengan keadaan naked?

Minseok memegang kepalanya kasar dan menjambak-jambaknya kuat.

'Aku sudah menceritakan hal yang berbahaya pada mereka,, TIDAKKKK'

"Oiii, Jinyoung" Jinyoung menoleh kebelakang ada temannya disana yang memanggilnya.

"Aku pergi dulu, sampai jumpa" Jinyoung pergi meninggalkan Jin dan Minseok yang masih setia dengan pose mirisnya yang membuatnya seperti manusia patung yang tak pernah dirawat oleh manusia.

Suara ribut-ribut pun terdengar saat Luhan menyusuri koridor kelas menuju kelas Minseok. para ibu-ibu yang tadi datang keacara penerimaan siswa baru untuk menemani anak-anak mereka juga terlihat berkerumunan menghampiri Luhan.

Luhan masuk dan berhenti, melayani para ibu ibu yang ingin meminta tanda tangan atau sekedar berfoto bersamanya.

"Itu Papamu" Minseok menoleh dan melihat kedatangan Luhan.

'Dia benar-benar datang, berarti benar mobil tadi pagi adalah miliknya'

Dan aura-aura kesal memancar disekitar Minseok.

'Jadi aku berlari seperti setan demi menuju kesekolah, dan dia hanya menggunakan mobil kesini?' Minseok hendak memekik dihadapan ayahnya itu, Damn Xi Luhan.

"Tapi Luhan-ssi terlihat sama seperti yang sebelumnya, Mamaku selalu mengutamakan Papamu dan selalu setia saat disekitarnya" ujar Jin

"Dia sungguh masih sangat muda. Sekarang berapa umur Papamu, Minseokkie?" Jin bertanya pada Minseok yang menatap sedih kearah ayahnya.

"29 tahun, tapi ku yakin dia berbohong. Maksudku umurku 15 tahun dan, siapa yang mempunyai anak disaat berumur 14 tahun?" Minseok masih menatap ayahnya yang tengah menggoda ibu-ibu yang mengelilinginya (read: ibu-ibu disini bukan ibu-ibu tua ya, masih muda-muda kok). Ayahnya sengaja menatap kearah Minseok dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan melambaikan tangannya pada anaknya-Minseok-.

"Wowww" Jin seperti terpesona melihat ayah Minseok yang mengerling kearah Minseok.

Minseok berpaling membelakangin Jin dan ayahnya.

'Aku benci Luhan'

.

.

.

Suasana rumah yang gelap dan hanya diterangi oleh sinar televisi dan lampu tembok yang menghiasi rumah itu terlihat sangat indah. Minseok duduk disebuah sofa yang menghadap langsung kearah televisi. Tak seberapa lama datanglah Luhan yang juga duduk disamping Minseok.

"Aku sangat lapar" Luhan berucap terlebih dahulu.

"Baiklah, kita akan makan diluar saja" Minseok hendak berdiri namun tangan Luhan langsung menahannya dan menidurkan Minseok disofa. Minseok tersentak saat melihat Luhan yang menindihnya.

"Tidak perlu, aku sudah melihat santapanku disini" Luhan hanya tersenyum manis melihat wajah Minseok yang memerah. Minseok hendak bangun namun Luhan kembali menahannya.

"Tidak, kita akan makan diliuar"

"Tidak Minseok tetaplah disini"

"Tidak Papa, jang- ahhh"

Luhan melepas semua pakaian Minseok dan mencium Minseok.

"Dengar, biarkan malam ini kita disini, aku tidak ingin keluar" tatapan nanar Minseok perlihatkan pada ayahnya. Minseok hendak menangis saat melihat wajahnya ayahnya.

"Nghh,, Akhh" suara itu kembali terdengar, suara lenguhan dari seorang Minseok.

Sudah sekitar sejam yang lalu Minseok masih tertidur-tidak lebih tepatnya terbaring dengan Luhan yang masih mengenjotnya.

Kringg

Sebuah panggilan terdengar diponsel Luhan, Luhan mengangkat telpon itu.

"Eohh,, baiklah. Aku akan kesana, tapi sepertinya aku akan mandi dulu" Luhan menunduk menatap anaknya yang masih dimasukinya. Dengan jahil Luhan menggerakan badannya dan sukses membuat Minseok mendesah karena gerakan Luhan yang menusuk holenya.

"Ahhh" Minseok segera menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya, dia tidak mau seseorang disana mendengarnya mendesah.

Minseok kesal dan dirinya bangun memeluknya Luhan, Minseok sengaja mencium dan menjilat cuping Papanya-Luhan.

'Kyaaa, apa yang kau lakukan Xi Minseok' Luhan sedikit mendesah.

"Baiklah, nanti aku akan telpon lagi" Luhan memutuskan panggilan disana, menatap kembali Minseok.

"Jadi, kita lanjutkan acara kita" Minseok hampir tersedak batu saat mendengar Luhan berkata.

"Kau harus dihukum karena berani menggoda Papanya" Minseok hanya bisa pasrah saat Luhan kembali merebahkan Minseok dan memasukinya lagi.

.

.

.

Pagi kembali menjelang, Jin sengaja kerumah Minseok untuk berangkat bersamanya. Jin terkejut saat melihat penampilan acak dari Minseok. Minseok terlihat sangat miris. Garis mata hitam yang mengelilingi matanya dan wajah yang terlihat pucat dan kusut.

"Oii, Minseokkie" Jin masih tidak bergerak melihat penampilan Minseok.

"Selamat pagi, Jin" Minseok menyapa Jin dan langsung tepar dipelukan Jin.

Jin dan Minseok berjalan bersama kesekolah, penampilan Minseok masih sama, miris dan kusut. Cara berjalan Minseok pun terseok-seok. Sungguh malang Minseok.

"Matahari sangat kuning" Minseok berujar aneh dengan Jin yang menuntunnya dari belakang.

#Flashback on#

Luhan tengah menyiapkan setelan lengkapnya dan memakainya, setelah selesai berpakaian Luhan pergi, dan tak lupa memberi pesan pada Minseok yang masih terkapar diatas kasur dengan tubuh naked yang ditutupi selimut.

"Jadi anak baik selagi kau dirumah, Arra?" setelah mengucapkan itu, Luhan pun pergi dari rumahnya. Minseok yang sadar langsung bangun.

'Dia pergi?'

'Berkencan dengan wanita lagi? Akhh'

Minseok melempar bantal yang ada didekatnya, dan keluarlah semua isi dari bantal itu mengotori kamar Luhan.

#Flasback off#

"Yakk, Minseok" Minseok menoleh saat Jin yang memanggilnya, namun saat berbalik lagi kedepan

Bugh

"Arghh, auw, auw" ringis Minseok merasa sakit dikeningnya.

"Dasar bodoh, kau terlihat aneh pagi ini" Jin-

"Akhh, lupakan ini, jangan perdulikan itu. Minseok" Minseok berteriak membuat Jin terkejut dan sedikit melompat kebelakang.

"Mulai hari ini, buatlah harimu indah Minseok, benar Jin?" Minseok menarik kerah Jin dan mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Jin.

"E-ehh, i- iya" ujar Jin gagap

Lalu suara tawa pun terdengar dari belakang Minseok, Minseok menoleh dan dilihatnya Seunghyun yang menghampirinya.

"Haii, my lost kitten"

"Selamat pagi Seunghyun sunbae" Minseok terlihat berseri-seri saat melihat Seunghyun.

Jin yang bingung melihat kedekatan Minseok dan Seunghyun pun kesal, Jin memasang wajah masam pada Seunghyun.

"Terima kasih waktu itu sunbae mau membantuku"

"Ahh, tidak masalah Minseok-ah." Seunghyun tersenyum kearah Minseok. Seunghyun mendekat kearah Minseok. Seunghyun mengambil kelopak bunga sakura yang jatuh dirambut hitam Minseok.

"Kau sungguh manis Minseok-ah" Jin yang mendengar Seunghyun mengucapkan kalimat itu tambah kesal. Seunghyun menatap Jin yang ada dihadapannya, dan bayangkan ini terlihat seperti perkelahian antara dua seme yang ingin merebutkan satu uke -_-

Seunghyun masih dengan senyum manisnya.

"Baiklah, aku duluan Minseok-ah, Annyeong" Seunghyun pun berlalu meninggalkan Minseok dan Jin. Jin yang protektif langsung memeluk Minseok, mendekat kearahnya.

"Sebaiknya kau berhati-hati, Minseokkie" Jin berucap

"Be-benarkah?"

Sifat protektif Jin mengingatkan Minseok pada Luhan yang selalu seperti ini saat bersamanya.

.

.

.

Sinar blitz terpancar dimana-mana, nampak seorang perempuan keluar dari mobil. Perempuan itu masuk kesebuah gedung besar. Saat kakinya melewati pintu recording, wanita itu melihat Luhan yang juga melintas didepannya.

"Itu kau ternyata" ujar wanita itu saat melihat Luhan.

"Kau cantik seperti biasanya" perempuan itu tertawa saat mendengar ucapan Luhan.

"Jika boleh kutahu, bagaimana kabar Minseok? bukankah dia sudah di sekolah tinggi bukan?" Luhan tersentak saat perempuan itu bertanya padanya soal Minseok.

"Ya tentu, terima kasih sudah menanyakan Minseok"

Jinyoung yang kebetulan muncul dari samping Luhan dan wanita tadi langsung terhenti dan berbalik bersembunyi didinding ruangan itu. Matanya melihat Luhan yang sedang dipeluk oleh wanita tadi. Setelah Jinyoung melihat perempuan itu tengah berbisik kearah Luhan, perempuan itu segera berlalu dari Luhan.

Jinyoung terdiam untuk beberapa saat hingga..

"Apa yang terjadi?"

.

.

.

Minseok yang sedang menyiapkan makan malam untuknya dan Luhan terlihat sedang menyusun sentuhan terakhir.

"Cha- selesai" Minseok melepas celemeknya dan duduk dikursi makan itu, Minseok menatap layar ponselnya.

"Sebentar lagi Papa pulang" Minseok tersenyum dan menunggu sang ayah.

2 jam

Sudah 2 jam Minseok menunggu Luhan, namun Luhan belum juga pulang. Minseok merasa kecewa. Minseok pun merasa lelah lalu merebahkan kepalanya kemeja makan dan tertidur disana.

CLEK

Tidak seberapa lama Luhan pulang, saat dirinya melewati dapur, Luhan melihat cahaya remang-remang disana. Luhan pun memasuki dapur dan dilihatnya Minseok yang sedang tertidur disana.

"Minseokkie" Luhan mengusap-usap rambut Minseok

Brakk

Minseok langsung memeluk Luhan dan menangis.

"Aku akan pergi, hiks"

"Aku akan pergi seperti Mama yang pergi, hiks, hiks"

Luhan mendekap Minseok.

"Minseok" Minseok terdiam saat mendengar suara berat Luhan.

"Kau adalah satu-satunya"

"Kau adalah satu-satunya yang kupunya"

Luhan mendekap kuat Minseok, dan Minseok pun membalas dekapan hangat Luhan.

"Luhan"

"Kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang membuatku tetap hidup. Tidak ada yang dapat menggantikanmu" Luhan mencium kening Minseok. Minseok memejamkan matanya.

.

.

.

Pagi disekolah Minseok gusar saat melihat kertas formulir untuk register orangtuanya rusak.

"Akhh, aku lupa memberikannya pada Luhan kemarin" Minseok membenarkan kertas itu.

Jin yang dari tadi hanya memperhatikan Minseok hingga Jinyoung datang.

"Oii, Jinyoung-ah, pergi kestudio lagi?"

"Eohh, iya" Jinyoung dan Jin melihat Minseok yang tanpa sengaja merobek kertas registrasi miliknya.

"Jja, aku pergi" Jin hanya mengangguk saat Jinyoung berlalu.

Jinyoung berjalan menyusuri koridor kakinya terhenti saat mendengar teriakkan Minseok.

"Jin, temani aku ke sekarang"

"Tapi aku harus mengumpulkan formulirku untuk join diklub sepak bola Minseokkie"

"Kau bisa mengumpulkannya besok, Jin" Minseok menarik paksa tangan Jin untuk menemaninya.

.

.

.

Departemen Register Resort

"Aku tidak menyangka, kau hanya membutuhkan cap ini untuk register. 50 ribu won hilang sudah" Minseok menatap stempel yang dipeganganya.

"Tidak, tidak. Sekarang, ceritakan soal dirimu yang menyukai drama dan manga, sangat terlihat dirimu suka memakai barangnya seperti 'The Secrets of One's Birth' "

"Akhh, aku pikir Luhan terlihat sangat lain seperti itu" Minseok menjawab ragu.

"Arra, Luhan-ssi adalah kakak lelaki tertua dari seorang pemimpin wanita, tapi mereka tidak terlihat akur" Jin menoleh kearah Minseok.

"Hmm, mereka sangat megkhawatirkan. Tapi sepertinya mereka sudah saling mencintai satu sama lain" Minseok menatap keatas menatap langit-langit bangunan itu.

"Tapi waktu itu saat aku menonton bersama Mamaku, aku sedikit menangis"

"Benarkah?"

"Hahahaha" gelak tawa Minseok dan Jin terdengar diruangan besar dan luas itu.

"Nahh, apa yang akan kau lakukan jika benar kau adalah anak dari Luhan-ssi?" tanya Jin

"Aku akan menerimanya" jawab Minseok.

"Lalu kalian akan saling mencintai satu sama lain" Minseok tercekat, Jin berkata apa tadi?

"Ehh? Ada yang salah?"

"A- ak- tidak, tidak" Minseok tertawa hambar kearah Jin.

"Sebenarnya aku dan Papaku hanya sekedar bercandaan saja, tapi aku menebak jika ketiga masalah seperti homoseksual, shota, dan incest akan menjadi dua kan?" Semua orang yang mendengar ucapan Minseok tercengang.

"Whoaa, bagaimana bisa kau mengucapkan itu pada dirimu sendiri?" Jin menepuk-nepuk kepala Minseok sedikit kesal.

"Ehehe lupakan saja itu"

.

.

.

Sudah sekitar 1 jam Minseok dan Jin menunggu, dan nama Minseok pun dipanggil.

Minseok tercengang melihat kertas yang ada didepannya.

"Ini tidak benar kan?" Minseok diam, Jin yang dari tadi memeluknya langsung bertanya pada Minseok.

"Ada yang salah?" Jin menatap kertas Minseok.

"Tidak mungkin" Jin mundur, begitu juga Minseok. Punggung Minseok menabrak dada Jin pelan. Minseok menekan punggungnya agar bisa mendekat pada Jin.

"Minseok" Jin menatap punggung Minseok yang bergetar.

"Jin, aku-... aku bukanlah anak dari Luhan" Minseok berbalik, pelupuk matanya sudah tergenang air yang siap untuk merembes keluar.

"Itu tidak benar kan, Jin?" Minseok menatap Jin, matanya sudah panas ingin mengeluarkan air yang sudah melukai matanya.

.

.

.

* * *

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Papa To Kiss In The Dark (Luhan x Minseok)

Genre: YAOI, Romance, Life School (little)

Other cast: - Kim Seok Jin (Jin BTS)

-Choi Seunghyun (T.O.P Big Bang)

-Jung Jinyoung (Jinyoung B1A4)

-Park Chanyeol

-Choi Sohee (Ahn Sohee)

Warning: Pedo!Luhan-Young!Minseok

Rated: T+

Note: untuk tanda petik (-) dan (') itu flashback kecil sama pov Minseok yahh ^^

Terinspirasi dari sebuah anime YAOI jepang dengan judul dan cerita yang sama :D

.

.

.

#Minseok's House#

Minseok memandang kosong ruang kamarnya. Matanya tidak berkedip saat otaknya masih berpikir atas kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Aku bukan anak Luhan, aku anak adopsi, ini tidak mungkin" cicit Minseok masih dengan mata yang menatap kosong kedepan. Jin yang berdiri tidak jauh dari Minseok mengambil kertas yang tadi sempat dijatuhkan Minseok.

"Min, kumohon-" Jin mendekati Minseok. Minseok menatap Jin yang duduk disampingnya.

"-Jangan perlihatkan wajah sedih mu dihadapanku" Minseok tersentak dan Jin pun juga saat melihat bening-bening putih hendak keluar dari mata indah Minseok. Tangan Jin pun terangkat untuk menghapus cairan bening dimata Minseok.

"Walaupun kalian tidak terikat dengan darah, namun Luhan-ssi tetaplah Papamu, Min" Jin maju mencium pipi Minseok lalu menatap Minseok lagi.

"Dan aku-"

"Jin?"

Jin langsung merebahkan tubuh Minseok dikasur, Jin menciumi leher Minseok, membuat Minseok takut dengan Jin. Bibir Jin beralih ketelinga Minseok, membisikan sesuatu disana.

"Saranghae" bisik Jin.

TAK

Bagai sebuah tombak yang menghantam kepala Minseok, pikiran Minseok kacau. Dirinya masih belum bisa menerima ucapan Jin barusan.

'Jika aku menjalani hubungan dengan Jin, apakah ini mungkin?'

"Min,, kau sungguh lugu" bisikan berat Jin menghujam pikiran Minseok. Jin menciumi tangan kecil Minseok.

"Ahhh" lenguhan Minseok saat Jin memasukinya.

'Tapi aku tidak merasa bergetar, tidak seperti saat aku melakukannya dengan Luhan, itu karena kami tidak terhubung'

Air mata Minseok kembali hendak keluar, bayang-bayang Luhan yang pergi darinya, menjauh seakan tidak bisa Minseok tangkap tubuh sang Papa- Luhan.

'Aku percaya jika hubungan ku dengan Luhan hanya sebatas Papa dan anak, sedalamnya cinta pada sebuah keluarga, apakah yang kulakukan semuanya salah?'

Buliran bening pun keluar, Minseok berteriak dalam hati memanggil nama Luhan.

'LUHANNNN'

.

.

.

Suara teriakan kagum dan cemburu terdengar disalah satu taman luas itu. Beberapa wanita tengah berdiri sambil memandang kagum sosok yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka.

"Akhh aku benci mengatakan ini, tapi mereka terlihat sangat serasi" ujar wanita yang berkumpul bersama wanita lainnya.

"Aku berharap jika mereka berdua akan segera menikah"

"Aku ingin seperti Choi Sohee"

"Ohh tidak dia menatap kesini Luhan-ssi kau sangat tampan"

Kedua sosok yang berbeda gender itu saling pandang dan tersenyum, Luhan beralih menatap sebuah mobil yang didalamnya ada seseorang yang sedang memperhatikan mereka. Luhan tersenyum melihat orang tersebut.

.

.

.

Tirai jendela bergerak lembut karena tiupan angin senja, Jin yang terlihat duduk diatas kasur dan Minseok yang masih rebahan dengan tubuhnya yang ditutupi selimut.

"Jadi ini sungguh nyata, hmm?" Jin membuka suara. Minseok tercekat mendengar ucapan Jin.

"Kau dan aku melakukan hal 'itu' bersama. Maksudku kau terlihat meminta lebih dan sangat seksi. Saat kita akan mengubah posisi, aku melihat jika tubuhmu penuh dengan tanda merah, dan itu berarti kita sudah melakukannya " Minseok tidak bergeming mendengar ucapan Jin barusan.

"Tapi pada akhirnya, antara kau dan Papamu, aku tahu apa yang seharusnya kulakukan, jadi aku mempersiapkan diriku sendiri. Tapi,- saat aku tahu jika kau dan Papamu tidak sedarah, aku membuat sebuah solusi" Jin berucap semangat.

Minseok bangun menatap wajah Jin.

"Tentang apa?" Minseok bertanya pada Jin.

"Aku memutuskan akan menjadi kekasihmu"

"Lalu-?" Minseok berseri-seri saat mendengar rencana Jin, namun

Bruk

"Tunggu sebentar Jin,, nghh" Jin kembali menindih tubuh Minseok dikasur. Suara decitan ranjang pun terdengar nyaring.

"Jin,, kita sudah tahu satu sama lain. Kita berteman semenjak kita kecil, kita sahabat, Jin nghh kita tidak perlu melakukan ini. Ahhh"

Minsoek bangun paksa sambil tangannya menahan tubuh Jin.

"Maaf untuk sekarang"

"Untuk sekarang? Lalu kapan kau akan bisa menerima ku?" Minseok bungkam, Minseok diam. Dirinya tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Harus berapa lama aku menunggu?"

"I- itu" Minseok menundukan kepalanya, Minseok tidak mau menatapnya.

"Aku tahu itu" Jin memeluk tubuh Minseok.

"Baiklah, aku akan menunggu dari sekarang. Aku bisa menunggu lebih lama"

"Maafkan aku"

.

.

.

Minseok memandangi sebuah album foto dirinya bersama Luhan saat Minseok masih berumur 8 tahun. Tangan tergerak menyentuh foto-foto itu.

'Terlalu lama untuk menunggu'

Tetesan bening jatuh pada sebuah foto yang memperlihatkan Minseok yang sedang dipeluk Luhan disebuah gundukan pasir pantai. Bersama kepiting besar yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka.

'Luhan, apa yang harus aku lakukan?'

.

.

.

TEK

Lampu diruangan itu hidup, Luhan baru pulang. Dilihatnya Minseok yang tertidur dimeja diruangan dapur mereka. Luhan mendekat, mencium pucuk kepala Minseok yang tertidur.

"Jika kau tidur ditempat seperti ini, kau akan kedinginan" Luhan berbisik ketelinga Minseok.

Minseok terbangun karena bisikan Luhan.

"Sebaiknya kau pergi kekamar mu dan segera tidur" Luhan membelai sayang rambut Minseok.

Luhan berlalu, Minseok menatap jam dinding yang menunjukan pukul 01.00 AM.

"Kau datang terlambat"

"Akhh, setelah bekerja aku pergi menemui seseorang" Luhan mengambil sebuah surat dimeja, dan membalik-balikannya

"Ehh, benarkah?" wajah Minseok berubah masam,

'Aku hanya duduk disini sendiri menunggunya, dan dia asik dengan kencannya itu?' Minseok memekik tertahan. Luhan berlalu saja dihadapan Minseok. Minseok tersentak

'Tidak, Aku masih punya Jin' Minseok menatap sedih Luhan.

'Aku harus membuat semua ini jelas'

"Ehmm," gumam Minseok sebentar. Luhan menoleh padanya.

"Tentang register keluarga-"

"Ohh, kau membutuhkan copy'an nya kan? Aku sudah memberikannya saat upacara penerimaan siswa baru" Luhan duduk dikursi pantry.

Minseok tidaklah khawatir seperti anak-anak remaja lain yang mengkhawatirkan orang tua kandung mereka, mereka ragu dengan orang tua mereka, apakah orang tua mereka adalah orang tua kandung mereka atau tidak. Berbeda dengan Minseok, dirinya tidak pernah tahu dan malah tidak ingin tahu siapa orang tua kandungnya. Yang terpenting Luhan adalah satu-satunya ayah Minseok dan Minseok sudah sangat menyukuri itu.

"Hmm, Luhan"

"Hmm?"

Minseok terdiam sebentar menatap punggung Luhan yang membelakanginya. Minseok hendak memulai berbicara namun seakan ada sesuatu yang menahan lidahnya untuk berucap. Minseok kaku.

'Apa artinya aku bagi Luhan?' tetesan bening kembali turun dipipi putih Minseok. Entah kenapa Luhan berbalik dan terkejut melihat Minseok menangis. Luhan berjalan mendekati Minseok.

"Kau kenapa, Minseokkie? Apakah kau merasa kesepian dirumah?"

"Apa yang kau ucapkan? Tentu saja aku tidak merasa-... sepi-"

Luhan memegang dagu Minseok. "Lalu kenapa kau menangis. Hmm?"

Minseok menutup matanya sebentar, lalu Minseok berdiri dan mencium bibir Luhan. Luhan yang membungkuk bangun dan Minseok sedikit terangkat dalam pelukan Luhan. Luhan mencium lembut Minseok. Luhan pun membawa tubuh Minseok kekamarnya.

"Kau sungguh panas, Min. Aku baru saja pulang"

"Nghh, more Luhh, moree ahhh"

Luhan mengangkat kedua kaki Minseok, menyandarkannya pada pundaknya.

"Apa sebenarnya yang ada dipikiran mu, Min?" Luhan mengenjot bagian dalam tubuh Minseok lembut.

"Jangan buang aku, nghhh. Aku- aku ahh akan gila tanpamu, Lu"

"Jangan pernah berpikir jika aku akan membuang mu" Luhan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Minseok. Minseok memeluk pundak Luhan kuat.

"Luhan,, nghh Saranghae"

.

.

.

Pada akhirnya ini hanya sebuah cinta yang sederhana. Dengan atau tidak adanya darah Luhan yang mengalir pada diri Minseok, Minseok tetap akan mencintai Luhan.

Minseok menatap cermin diberanda pintu rumahnya, menatap bekas tandah merah yang sedikit samar dilehernya.

"Ini sudah tertutup semua? Akhh sepertinya iya." Minseok menutup lagi lehernya denga seragam miliknya, mengancingnya hingga menutupi leher putihnya.

"Jja, kau harus bersemangat Xi Minseok" Minseok menepuk-nepuk pipinya sendiri dan menuju sekolahnya bersama Jin.

Minseok dan Jin berjalan menyusuri pinggiran jalan yang memang khusus pejalan kaki. Jinyoung kebetulan lewat dan menghampiri Minseok dan Jin.

"Minseokkie. Kudengar jika Papamu akan menikah dengan Choi Sohee, apa benar?" Minseok tersentak mendengar ucapan Jinyoung. Jinyoung sebenarnya juga ragu menanyakan ini pada Minseok, tapi Jinyoung ingin meminta kepastian dari Minseok.

"Itu hanya rumor Jinyoung-ah"

"Tapi-"

Jin yang merasakan aura-aura Minseok langsung memotong ucapan Jinyoung.

"Sudahlah Jinyoung, ini hanya rumor"

Jinyoung terdiam sebentar, lalu Jinyoung pun tersenyum kearah Minseok.

"Baiklah, aku hanya salah paham. Aku duluan" Jinyoung berlalu dihadapan Minseok dan Jin.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin memberikan jawaban yang kemarin"

"Sudahlah aku masih bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi" Jin berlalu meninggalkan Minseok.

"Tapi, Jin aku-"

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau tahu Mamaku? Dia adalah fans berat Papamu, mereka sedang bersama malam itu."

"Ehh?"

'Wanita yang ada dihotel bersama Luhan, dan perempuan itu menuangkan wine pada Luhan'

Minseok berlari menghampiri Jin.

"Bagaimana bisa Mamamu bersama Luhan, Jin?"

"Kenapa kau terlihat sangat kesal? Hanya sebuah pertemuan biasa saja"

"Ahhh, maafkan akuhhh" Minseok menunduk malu dengan suaranya berubah menjadi imut. Jin tahu itu.

"Kau tahu jika orang tua kita bersama, kita akan menjadi saudara"

"Huhh?"

"Jika Luhan-ssi menikah dengan Mamaku, kita akan hidup bersama. Seperti itu" jelas Jin pada Minseok.

Sebuah bayangan memasuki pikiran Minseok. Seorang lelaki dengan istri dan dua anak yang sangat tampan. Keluarga yang normal (read: normal artinya jauh dari kata gay family).

"Aku hanya bisa membayangkan jika itu terlihat sangat manis"

"Maaf Jin"

"Gwenchana, ini bukan salahmu" Jin tersenyum lalu kembali melangkah meninggalkan Minseok. Minseok tertawa senang, namun saat Minseok hendak mengejar Jin. Seunghyun datang.

"Selamat pagi my lost kitten" Seunghyun berdiri tegap didepan Minseok dengan senyum yang masih terpampang indah diwajahnya.

"Seunghyun sunbae, selamat pagi" Minseok membalas senyuman Seunghyun.

"Bagaimana? Apakah kau merasa senang dengan kelas barumu?"

"Tentu, aku senang. Aku satu kelas dengan teman lamaku, sunbae. Dan-"

DRAP DRAP DRAP

Langkah cepat terdengar oleh telinga Minseok dan Seunghyun. Ternyata itu adalah Jin yang sadar Minseok tertinggal dan saat dilihatnya Minseok bersama Seunghyun. Wajah Jin berubah masam dan kesal.

HAP

Satu dekapan Jin memeluk Minseok menjauh beberapa langkah dari Seunghyun.

"Jin?"

Wajah Jin memerah menahan marah, urat-urat keningnya keluar saat melihat Seunghyun yang menatap Minseok intens. Jin cemburu?

"Akhh sunbae, dia Jin. Kim Seok Jin, teman lamaku. Jin dia ketua osis disekolah kita namanya Choi Seunghyun"

"Senang bertemu denganmu" Seunghyun mengangkat tangannya ingin berjabat tangan dengan Jin, namun dasar Jin dirinya malah memunggungi Minseok, melindungi Minseok dari manusia ini. Minseok merasa ini seperti de javu ketika hal ini sama terjadi dengan dirinya, Jin dan Seunghyun beberap minggu lalu. Minseok memekik diam 'Kyaaa, apa ini?'

Tidak mendapat uluran tangan dari Jin, Seunghyun pun menurunkan tangannya.

"Sebaiknya aku pergi saja" Seunghyun berlalu namun dirinya membisikan sesuatu pada Minseok.

"Datanglah keruang osis, kapanpun kau mau" Bulu kuduk Minseok merinding saat nafas Seunghyun yang menggelitik lehernya. Seunghyun pun pergi tidak lupa sebuah kedipan Seunghyun berikan pada Minseok.

Jin ingin rasanya membunuh pemuda itu 'dasar manusia mesum'

"Jangan pernah lagi kau dekat dengannya, Min"

"Kenapa? Dia yang telah menolongku saat aku tesesat disekolah itu, dia pemuda yang gagah dan baik"

"Dia pandai berakting, jangan percaya padanya"

"Huhh?"

"Apa kau bodoh?"

TAK

Sebuah panah menusuk hati Minseok, tapi berbeda dengan ekspresi Minseok yang memang seperti orang bodoh.

'Kau mengataiku bodoh? Kau ingin mati Jin?'

"Kau tidak lihat, dia seperti ingin memakanmu"

"Ehh?" Minseok sadar saat Jin mengucapkan kalimat tadi.

"Dia anak Choi Sohee, aktris Hollywood yang terkenal itu. Aku tidak mau kau terkena rayuannya"

Minseok tersentak saat Jin mengucapkan nama wanita itu

'Choi Sohee'

'Choi Seunghyun'

.

.

.

Bel tanda jam istirahat pun berbunyi, Minseok dan Jin menghabiskan waktu istirahat mereka dengan bersantai dipinggir lapangan sepak bola.

"Bukan berarti jika dia anak seorang artis, dia juga pandai dalam berakting, kan?"

"Tapi kau tidak lihat matanya? Dia seperti haus akan dirimu, Min"

"Tidak mengapa, lagipula aku bukanlah seorang perawan"

"MINSEOK" teriak Jin saat mendengar penuturan polos Minseok.

"Maafkan akuhh" dan keluarlah lagi permintaan maaf Minseok yang imut itu, Jin mendesah pelan.

Jin melihat bekal makanan Minseok.

"Ini terlihat enak"

"Kau mau? Aku membuatnya sendiri. Ini, buka mulutmu" Minseok mengambil roti yang berisi daging dan sayur lalu menyuapkannya pada Jin.

Jin pun membuka mulutnya menerima suapan dari Minseok. Jin mengunyah pelan makanan Minseok.

"MIN, INI ENAK SEKALI" puji Jin pada makanan Minseok.

"Benarkah?"

"Kau sungguh cocok menjadi seorang istri"

"Tentu saja, hebat saat memasak dan juga diranjang"

BUGH

Sebuah bogem mentah dari Jin mendarat dikepala indah Minseok. Minseok meringis, pukulan Jin sangat kuat.

"Oii, Minseokkie, Minseokkie"

Jin menoleh kesegala arah mencari sumber suara, Minseok yang sudah sembuh dari kepusingan tadi menoleh keatas, dilihatnya Jinyoung yang memanggilnya.

"Min, kau dipanggil kepala sekolah, Pa- Luhan-ssi mengalami kecelakaan"

Bekal yang dipegang Minseok tadi jatuh berhamburan dirumput lapang itu. Minseok berlari meninggalkan Jin seorang diri.

.

.

.

#SEOUL INTERNATIONAL HOSPITAL#

Minseok berlari mencari ruang inap Luhan, saat menemukannya, Minseok mendobrak kasar pintu ruang inap Luhan.

"Tidak mungkin, Luhan"

Minseok berlari mendekati Luhan.

"Ini bohong, kau berjanji untuk tidak meninggalkanku sendiri, kenapa? Luhan"

"Tenanglah" ucap seorang lelaki memegangi pundak Minseok.

"Tidak, biarkan aku mati bersama Luhan"

"Minseok-ssi, Luhan masih hidup"

"Ehh?"

PUK

Tangan Luhan mendarat dikepala Minseok.

"Minseok-ah, kau datang kerumah sakit?"

"Luhan" Minseok berdiri mendekat kearah Luhan

"Aku senang kau khawatir padaku"

Luhan mencium kening Minseok, lalu Luhan memegang kepala Minseok beralih mencium bibir Minseok. beberapa orang didalam sana tidak melihat ciuman mereka karena tubuh Minseok yang melindungi mereka berdua. Luhan melepas ciumannya.

"Tenanglah, Luhan hanya terkena luka kecil ,mungkin 2 atau 3 hari dia sudah boleh pulang" Minseok menoleh pada lelaki tadi.

"Chanyeol-ssi"

"Keluarlah bersamaku, biarkan Luhan beristirahat"

.

.

.

Diruang tunggu dirumah sakit itu Chanyeol menjelaskan semuanya pada Minseok kecelakaan yang terjadi pada Luhan.

"Itu tidak terlihat berbahaya, jadi mereka tidak menggunakan alat bantu. Tapi ternayata ada terjadi beberapa kesalahan"

"Tidak"

"Luhan seharusnya menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk break sebentar, hingga tadi malam aku mengajarinya hingga lupa bagaimana dia terlalu bekerja keras"

'Tadi malam?'

'Itu sebabnya kenapa Luhan datang terlambat, karena menemui president perusahaan' Minseok ingat itu.

"Minseok-ssi"

"Akhh aku hanya menebak jika dia pergi berkencan dengan seseorang waktu malam itu"

"Dia menganggap jika dirinya selalu dibutuhkan disekelilingnya, mungkin ini terlihat aneh, tapi inilah kenyataannya, Luhan sangat pekerja keras"

Minseok tertegun mendengar penjelasan Chanyeol, Minseok sebenarnya tidak begitu meperhatikan pekerjaan Luhan, Minseok hanya sibuk dengan pemikiran Luhan, tapi sekarang dirinya tahu sisi lain dari Luhan.

"Kau tahu Luhan menganggap jika dirinya adalah playboy, dan makanya dia pemuda yang pintar dari awal"

"Tidak"

"Hahaha aku hampir kesal dengannya, pernah aku bilang padanya jika membesarkan mu sendiri itu mustahil, tapi dia tidak pernah mendegarkanku, dirinya tetap membesarkanmu sendiri. Tapi pada akhirnya aku mendukungnya, dia sangat peduli padamu, jadi aku berharap jika kau juga menjaganya dengan baik, Minseok-ssi"

"Baiklah, Chanyeol-ssi"

"Aku senang melihatmu tumbuh menjadi anak yang baik. Dia selalu menceritakan bagaimana lucunya dirimu, dia tidak pernah lupa menceritakan pujaan hatinya, kau Minseok-ssi"

'A-apa? Seberapa besar pemuda ini tahu hubunganku dengan Luhan?' Minseok hanya bisa melongo menatap wajah Chanyeol.

TAP TAP TAP

"Permisi Chanyeol-ssi, bagaimana keadaan Luhan? Aku mendengar jika Luhan mengalami kecelakaan" sesosok wanita muncul dibelakang Minseok dan Chanyeol. Minseok dan Chanyeol menoleh.

"Ohh, Sohee-ssi"

Minseok terdiam melihat wanita itu, Luhan tidak pernah menceritakan seperti apa filmnya dan wanita itu.

"'Aku benci wanita ini'

Wanita tadi menoleh pada Minseok.

"Bukankah kau Minseok?"

Aura hitam mengelilingi Minseok, Minseok benar-benar benci wanita ini.

"Iya"

"Jadi k- kau..." Sohee meneteskan air matanya menatap Minseok

'siapa yang butuh air mata seorang artis?'

.

.

.

Minseok menatap bosan kearah televisi, sebuah pemberitaan tentang ayahnya yang baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit. Minseok melihat wanita itu lagi bersama Luhan.

TING TONG

Bunyi bel dari rumah Minseok membuat Minseok bangun dari duduknya dan membuka pintu rumahnya. Dan apa yang dilihatnya? Sohee sudah berdiri manis didepan rumah Minseok. Minseok memandang Sohee lama. Sohee menatap sedih kearah Minseok.

"Jika kau ingin bertemu Papa, dia tidak ada dirumah"

"I-iya?"

"Aku kesini ingin bertemu denganmu" Minseok terkejut mendengar ucapan wanita ini.

"Kau tidak menyukaiku, benarkan?" suara Sohee berubah, suaranya bergetar menandakan jika dia mulai menangis.

"Kau ingin bertemu denganku? Untuk apa?" Minseok bertanya pada Sohee.

"Aku ingin kau menjadi anakku"

Angin berhembus kencang, Minseok diam, apa yang wanita ini ucapan?

"Apakah itu mustahil?"

"Tentu saja itu mustahil, Papa tidak mungkin membolehkannya"

"Tapi dia bilang jika kau merasa nyaman, dia tidak merasa keberatan"

'Apa? Jangan bilang jika Luhan mengijinkan Minseok menjadi anak wanita ini dan Luhan akan menikah dengannya?'

.

.

.

"TIDAK, INI BOHONG" Minseok berteriak disebuah danau didekat jalan setapak yang banyak ditumbuhi pohon oak. Minseok terduduk diatas rumput hijau dan bersandar pada pohon oak besar.

'Bagaimana bisa wanita itu mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan percaya diri?'

Minseok masih terdiam "Mungkinkah Luhan setuju jika dia akan menikah dengan wanita itu?"

"Tidak, ini tidak boleh terjadi"

Minseok merebahkan tubuhnya diatas rumput tadi sambil memandang awan putih yang bergerak pelan dilangit.

#Flashback on#

"Papa, lihat awan itu terlihat seperti sebuah kapal"

"Papa ingin ada awan yang terlihat seperti ice cream" Luhan tertawa saat mengucapkan itu.

"Papa, aku ingin menaiki sebuah kapal, kita bisa pergi menjelajahi samudra" Minseok masih asik dengan monolognya tentang kapal.

"Papa ingin merasakan rasa baru dari sebuah ice cream"

#Flashback off#

"Aku menebak jika kami tidak akan bisa hidup bahagia"

TES

Air mata mengalir dari pipi Minseok turun kebelakang rambutnya.

"Aku merasa lelah sekarang" Minseok berbalik kesamping menidurkan dirinya yang merasa lelah.

PUK

Minseok terbangun saat merasa ada sebuah tangan mengusap rambutnya.

"Luhan? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Luhan tersenyum. Luhan mendekat dan mencium bibir Minseok.

"Aku hampir menangis mencarimu" Minseok menutup mulut Luhan.

"Dasar bodoh, kenapa kau tidak bertemu dengan wanita itu? Kuyakin tanpa diriku disekitarmu kau akan banyak memberikan kasih sayang untuk orang yang kau cintai" Luhan bingung mendengar ucapan Minseok.

"Kau yang bodoh Minseok, tidak ada orang yang bisa menggantikanmu,"

Mata Luhan berair menahan sesuatu yang hendak keluar "kau alasan kenapa aku tetap bertahan hidup" Minseok pun kembali hendak menangis. Minseok langsung memeluk Luhan.

"Aku juga Luhan, hiks hiks"

Luhan mengangkat tubuh Minseok, menempatkannya dipangkuannya.

"Wanita itu datang siang tadi kerumah. Choi Sohee"

"Dia sudah memberitahu ku tadi"

"Benarkah jika dia akan menikah?"

"Dengan siapa?"

"Denganmu?"

"Kenapa?"

DEG

Hati Minseok seakan sakit ketika Luhan mengucapkan kata terakhir.

"Aku harus memberitahu yang sebenarnya, tentang rahasia kelahiranmu"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku sudah tahu itu" Minseok menutup telinganya tidak mau mendengar penjelasan Luhan.

"Lalu kenapa kau menghindari Sohee? Dia adalah Mamamu Minseok-ah" Luhan mengangkat lagi tubuh Minseok kepangkuannya.

"Huhh?"

Minseok menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, tidak, ini tidak benar. Choi Sohee bukan ibunya kan?

"Kau bilang jika kau sudah tahu semuanya. Kau tahu kenyataannya jika Sohee adalah kakak kandung Papa, Min" Minseok langsung terdiam.

"Sohee dan aku sudah kehilangan orangtua kami sejak kami masih kecil, jadi kami hidup sendiri bersama-sama, kami menggunakan semua kecantikan dan ketampanan kami untuk menarik perhatian. Dan tanpa orangtua, kami bisa melakukannya dengan baik didunia ini. Tapi saat Sohee menjadi seorang artis terkenal. Dia mengandung, dia memutuskan untuk mempunyai seorang anak dan membesarkannya. Lalu ketika dirinya sudah menjadi artis Hollywood, semua itu membuatnya pergi jauh. Jadi pada saat itu aku masih duduk dikelas 2 sekolah menengah pertama memutuskan untuk membesarkan anak kecil yang imut dan memakannya setiap hari ini" Luhan menekan-nekan hidung mancung Minseok sambil tersenyum.

"Ishh, apa yang kau ucapkan, ini bukan lelucon" Minseok merasakan pipinya memerah dan menunduk.

"Tapi jika Sohee-ssi adalah Mama ku, apakah Seunghyun sunbae adalah hyungku, Lu?"

"Tidak, Seunghyun-ssi adalah anak dari seorang direktur film yang terkenal di Korea, sebelum menikah dengan Sohee. Ayahnya sudah lama meninggal"

'Lalu, ini berarti aku dan Luhan tidak sepenuhnya terhubungkan? Mungkin aku akan mendapat masalah. Sejenis kebahagiaan. Ini terlihat aneh' Minseok tersenyum senang.

"Kau sudah bekerja keras untukku, benarkan? Papa yang pintar" Minseok mengusap lembut rambut Luhan, membelainya sayang.

"Aku akan membayar semuanya, arra!" lanjut Minseok

"Ketika kau merasa lelah, aku akan menjadi sandaranmu, Lu. Aku akan membawamu pada pangkuanku dan memelukmu"

"Bagaimana jika dimulai dari sekarang?" Luhan langsung menindih tubuh Minseok.

"Anghh, berat Lu.. hmnnhhh"

"Jadi ini tidak apa-apa jika aku tetap disisi mu selamanya, kan?"

"Tentu saja, kau harus membayar semua hutangmu padaku Minseok" Luhan tersenyum jahil kearah Minseok.

"Saranghae, Papa" Minseok memeluk Luhan.

"Nado saranghae"

"Berjanjilah untuk selalu menjagaku , Papa"

"Aku berjanji, Minseokkie"

Luhan kembali mencium bibir Minseok. Suasana senja yang indah menemani mereka, burung-burung yang mulai berterbangan kembali kesarang mereka, cahaya matahari yang kini mulai digantikan oleh sinar bulan yang bersinar indah.

.

.

.

END


End file.
